1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to snow moving devices, and more particularly to a snow moving device that may be attached to a rake. The snow moving device permits snow to be pulled from a surface area while requiring no bending or lifting by the user.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Removing snow from areas such as driveways and walkways by shoveling places a strain on a user's back, heart and legs. While snow removal machines permit users to avoid much of the strain associated with shoveling, these machines are often expensive and difficult to maintain. There remains a need for a simple, inexpensive and easy way to move snow.